


Absolutely No Pets

by ItalianDoll



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law and Order SVU - Fandom, Rafael Barba/Dominic Carisi, Rafael Barba/Dominic “Sonny” Carisi Jr., SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rafael is a hard ass, Sonny is Sonny, Sonny is soft. Rafael is not.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: Sonny wants to take in the last two kittens from Gina’s cat’s litter. Rafael, not so much.





	Absolutely No Pets

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been seeing @58k Tanger post pics of her kittens. This story idea came to mind. I hope you find it amusing.
> 
> Thanks to Linde/MforPaul for the encouragement.

Sonny and Rafael walked down the street, their arms casually brushing against each other.

Sonny pulled his phone from his coat and pressed the home button.  
“Awe look” he said. “Bella and Tommy’s cat, Mittens, had her kittens. Remember when we were there a couple weeks ago how fat she was? She could barely walk!” 

“Mittens had her kittens” Rafael mumbles. Sonny turns the phone toward Rafael, who looks at the photo, “Cats, oh joy.”

“They’re kittens, not cats”

“Kittens, cats. What’s the difference? They shed. I’ll have hair all over my suits.”

“Hmpf” Sonny says, stopping. “Bella can’t find a home for the last two.”

Rafael stops dead in his tracks, head shaking furiously. “Sonny, no. Just no. We aren’t home enough to care for one pet, let alone two.”

“But Raf, it’s the last two of the litter. They’re brother and sister and they need each other. We agreed to start a family in a couple years.”

Rafael blinks furiously. “When I agreed to start a family I thought you understood I meant children, not pets. I swear to God Sonny you better not bring home any cats!”

“They’re KITTENS!”

“Whatever. Still no.”

Sonny doesn’t bring up the kittens again for several days. They’re in bed one night, Raf on his iPad and Sonny staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. 

“You know” Sonny starts, “they could have cool names.”

“Hmmm, what names?” Raf asks. 

“The kittens.”

“You mean cats.”

“Raf? Will you please think about it?” Sonny asks.

Rafael removed his glasses and starts to massage the bridge of his nose. He looks at Sonny, warm blue eyes looking up at him.

Sonny says “like Harry and Hermione, or Donny and Marie.” “How about Will and Grace? I know you think Will is hot. Oh, I got it. Netflix and Chill.”

“Dios mio” Raf says. “You’re not going to drop this, are you?”

“Please?” Sonny whines. 

Rafael turns the light out and sighs loudly. “Alright” he mutters.

Sonny scoots close to Rafael and wraps his arms around him. “Thank you so much.” 

“Your welcome. Now go to sleep.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

 

Barba is in his office, feet on his desk and phone in hand. He opens the text from Sonny and sees the following list:

Simon and Garfunkel  
Beauty and Beast  
Yoko and John  
Jerry and Elaine  
Spaghetti and Meatballs  
Dolce and Cabanna  
Lucy and Ricky  
Bill and Hilary  
Barack and Michelle 

Barba types a simple “no comment” and hits send.

Rafael comes into their apartment and hears Sonny humming, the smell of dinner filling his nose. He toes off his shoes and removes his jacket. 

Sonny comes forward from the kitchen. There’s a kitten tucked into the crook of each arm. 

Rafael’s head is already shaking no “what, what are they doing here?” 

“I had to Raf, Gina was bringing ‘em to the shelter. Here, hold one” Sonny says, thrusting one of the kittens into Rafael’s hands.

“No, no, oh my.” Raf is cuddling the kitten. “It’s so soft and it’s, it’s snuggling against me. Give me that one too” he says reaching to take the other kitten from Sonny. 

Sonny’s eyes are as large as saucers as he watches Rafael sit on the couch, leaning back, kittens on his chest. He’s rubbing their ears and petting them. He looks up at Sonny, who has a shit-eating grin on his face. “Not a word Sonny, not a word.”

Sonny walks to Rafael, leans down, and kisses Rafael’s lips, whispering “thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It’s good practice for when we have children.”


End file.
